Object of the invention is a welding electrode holding device with quick ejection of the worn out electrode.
The operations for the insertion and substitution of the electrode are rather complex and laborious with manual welding devices; said manual devices are not so easy to be handled by the user as they often have unpractical shapes and dimensions.